Naruto: One
by Azuretasy
Summary: One, such a vague and powerful word, as a certain individual discovers by one event changing which concern one individual which in turn affects a certain village drastically, but can another one help guide the individual or will it be the other way around


Naruto: One

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto so no suing period.

Summary: One, such a vague and powerful word, as a certain individual discovers by one event changing which concern one individual which in turn affects a certain village drastically, but can another one help guide the individual or will it be the other way around?

Chapter 1 Change

A blond twelve year old male watched two females with one having the same hair color as him, while the other the color of the petals from which her name come from. He was looking at the later female more as the two began debating on who came to the room first

"I was here first Ino-pig!" Declared the female with a pair of emerald eyes glaring at the blond female.

"Yeah right! You were only here first because you blinded me with the light reflected from your massive forehead Sakura!" the blond female shot back her pair of azure eyes glaring at the said girl.

"What did you say Ino-pig?" shot back Sakura butting her forehead at Ino's forehead in retaliation intensifying her glare as the blond female who in turn gave her her own glare as she pushed her not so massive forehead forwards, and soon both were pushing their forehead towards one another in an attempt to over power the other, and this would have continued has it not been for a certain raven haired male who walked past them from the door that both females came from before seating himself beside a male with two red fangs markings on his face underneath his eyes.

The instant he sat all females in the room, except one without pupils on her eyes appeared suddenly in front of him greeting him and asking about some soot on his face which he did not answer so they kept asking which soon got the annoyed male next to the raven haired male to shout at the females

"Can you girls shut up, I'm sleeping here you know!" He shouted with the pup on his head agreeing with it's master with a single bark. The male and the dog then felt all of girls turn to glare at him which made him and the pup cower in fear before standing up and backing away a step.

"Your Kiba right?" The voice of Sakura asked moving in front of the glaring females to give him a more intensive glare than all the other females glares combined could give making the boy back away another step before catching himself doing it which angered him. He then tried to give her a glare of his own and shot back his reply at the seemingly gigantic female before him.

"Yeah, why?" He asked bravely before being punched at the stomach making him double over the desk, his hands holding his stomach as the wind was knocked from it.

"Shut up, this does not concern you, and who gave you the authority to order us, especially me around? We are the Uchiha Sasuke-kun's Fan Club, and the only one who could order us is none other than Sasuke-kun!" She shouted before turning to the raven haired male at the same time as the others making the said male sweat drop as he saw their eyes gain stars.

"With that said, what do you want us to do Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked making the others nod as one.

"Yes, please tell us Sasuke-kun, we live to serve you!" Ino this time added making the raven haired male back away to the right while the girls as one followed forward, and this would have continued if not for one out burst.

"That hurt you HAG!" Kiba angrily shouted glaring at the female as his pup barked his agreement.

The said female slowly turned her head one hundred eighty degrees with a scary creeking sound as she did scaring most of the students especially Kiba who was now the subject of the scary female's intensive glare at maximum power, making the said male stand and back away two steps in fear but when he found his back on the wall tried to counter her glare with his own and failing abysmally.

"Give it up Kiba, no one can over power Sakura when she glares at maximum output." A voice stated making everyone look at the source to see the blond male walking towards Kiba before punching the right side of his face making him fly towards the black board which had cracked at the time Kiba hit it before sliding down on the floor.

"And if you say that to her again, I might not be able to control my punch and downright kill you." He stated seriously making everyone look at him in shock, before seeing and hearing him laugh loudly.

"Psyche! Like I could kill you, anyway, if you don't want this to happen again then I suggest you become someone a girl will like since, if what I think was right, then I might know why Sasuke-teme sat next to you." He stated shocking everyone except for the female who did not move form her seat when Sasuke came, worry evident on her eyes before it turned to sadness as she looked at the blond.

"You know why Sasuke-kun sat near him Naruto?" Sakura asked making the said male nod before grinning the grin she knew he always had before asking the annoying question he usually does, making her jump towards him before punching him which sent him flying like he did before with Kiba before hitting the black board making a bigger dent than Kiba when he hit it before sliding down on the floor.

"For the last time I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU, and if you don't tell me the reason, another beatings coming for you now TALK!" Sakura yelled making the blond boy shiver as he saw her giving him the same glare she had recently given to Kiba, before nodding.

"Yes mam. As you know girls usually don't give Kiba a second glance, so I think Sasuke-teme thought he could keep you girls away from him, especially you Sakura since you always shouted at him for being loud." Naruto explained making the girls from the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club shout at him saying his wrong as they insisted that Sasuke-sama or Sasuke-kun for Sakura and Ino did not like being near them, with Sakura's voice louder than Ino who was louder that the rest of the fan club.

He kept insisting he was right though making the girls give out a war cry before heading for the blond crying out for blood but was beaten to it by an enraged Sakura who began pummeling the blond who was just about to stand to run from the incoming horde of angry Sasuke Fan Club girls.

"Your wrong!" she yelled angrily pummeling the blond back down.

"He does like it when were near him, when I'M near him!" She shouted as she continued pummeling the blond who rolled away before standing wobbly which Sakura soon noticed before heading towards him her fist raised, as the blond tried to reason with her.

"It's true, it's the only answer, if it isn't then why did h-" he was not able to continue as he focused on avoiding the blows from the enraged female.

"What would an idiot who wears a stupid, ugly and useless, orange jumpsuit know abou-" She was not able to finish as Naruto caught her hand as she tried to punch him with it and did the same to her other making her glare at the blond only for it to suddenly turn to a look of shock as she saw the blond's livid face.

The blond then suddenly kneed her stomach making Sakura double back as the air was knocked out of her before the blond quickly brought it down to raise the other kneeing her jaw before pushing her chest with it effectively kicking her stomach knocking her to the door which suddenly opened.

The flying girl was then caught by a startled Chuunin who was looking at the girl who was looking at the blond in shock making the Chuunin look at him in turn to wince at the livid face at the blond's face.

The blond then turned to face Kiba his face without emotion before asking him if he could stand. When the male shook his head making the blond grab the pup and put it on Kiba's chest before picking up the male youth easily with the pup to the shock of the male before carrying him near Sasuke who was at the front most of the classroom leftmost.

Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow as the blond sat near him before placing Kiba at the seat next to him not saying anything.

Silence fell within the room before the Chuunin seemed to snap out of his shock and tell Sakura and those who were still standing to go back to her seat which the said girl and the others nodded before heading to where their seats was while a shaky Sakura headed near where her friend sat which was at the very back of the classroom rightmost, shivering as she felt the livid glare of Naruto follow her, and it continued until she sat next to the also shaken Ino who put a hand on Sakura's in a attempt to calm her friend, as the Chuunin started speaking keeping a watchful eye at Naruto who was looking at him seriously and Sakura who was also doing so though still shaken as her friend continued trying to calm her down more.

As Iruka was about to tell the teams Naruto raised his hand making everyone look at him.

"Can you change Sakura's position in me and Sasuke's team with another Iruka-sensei?" He asked shocking everyone especially Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why do you say that Naruto?" Iruka asked making Naruto sigh before answering.

"That is because I know me, Sasuke, and Sakura would be in one team as I planned." He said saying the name of Sakura angrily making the said female look away as tears started forming at her eyes while her friend tried to comfort her.

"How are you sure that you three would be in the same team?" He asked making the blond sigh again before reciting the system the academy followed in forming teams shocking everyone. He then explained his plan.

"Sasuke will without doubt be the rookie of the year, and her" He pointed at Sakura livid glare clearly seen as he looked at the shaking back of Sakura before continuing.

"Would do well even if she would mostly follow Sasuke everywhere, the only position left is the dead last which I am since I did not even try to seriously answer and thanks to those useless adults who gave me exams that is not for academy but Genin, Chuunin, or even a Jounin as well which our useless Hokage let slip and I know your watching somewhere with your crystal ball old man." He said glaring at the ceiling while the others was looking at him in fear.

Meanwhile with the Hokage and the other Jounins, a tired looking Hokage looked sadly at the crystal ball where the face of a blond glared while the Jounin asked him if they could take the brat to the torture chamber so that he could be thought of his place only for the Hokage to refuse shocking everyone.

"It's my fault, like he said, and it's understandable why his like this, if only I was there at that time, I could have prevented it." He said sadly making the others look at the old man sadly. They knew of what the Hokage said, the event that happened eight years ago, everyone looked sadly at the blond regretting that they were not able to prevent it.

Back at the classroom, Iruka was about to yell at the blond but was silenced by a glare that made him step back before the blond seemed to snap back and apologize to Iruka, and told him to check the list which he said he looked at two nights before where he go injured which got most of his class mates interested. He did, and sure enough, as he said, he, Sasuke, and Sakura was teammates. Iruka looked at the blond in shock before his voice woke him.

"So, can we have another replace Sakura?" He asked trying to not spit the name angrily before seeing Iruka shake his head making the blond sigh.

"I see, please continue then Iruka-sensei."He said closing his eyes as he listen to him call out the name of the team, and once it was done, he told them to have a break and come back after thirty minutes and wait for their Jounin Sensei and so everyone filled out at once excitedly talking of what happened.

"Sasuke." Said a voice near Sasuke, making him look towards the source knowing who it came from.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked not calling him the nickname dobe since to him, he does not seem to be one. He looked at the blond curiously before Naruto handed to him a scroll with the familiar stamp of a fox outlined in red. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled as realization dawned to him.

"So your the one who have been giving me scrolls on high level Ninjutsus huh?" He asked making the blond nod before kicking him at the stomach suddenly but the raven haired youth was expecting this and was able to evade it.

"Let me guess, you want to spar now, and this time your serious?" Sasuke asked with a smile which also appeared at the mouth of the blond.

"Yeah, since, I can't have a weak teammate can I?" He said as he continued attacking the Uchiha until finally landing a hit at the male though there was no force in it. "Tag your it!" he yelled happily before heading to the door.

"Hey no fair." Sasuke said chasing after him leaving Sakura to stare at their backs as Ino asked her if she was okay.

"So it was him." She said sadly making Ino asked what she was talking about. She took a scroll with the same stamp showing it to her friend. "It was him who gave me Medic jutsus scrolls and basic strength enhancing scrolls." Sakura sadly said shocking her friend.

"Get out of here! Your saying his the reason your punches became that strong?" Ino asked out loud making Sakura nod sadly.

"Why did he do that to you then? Was he angry at you because you are better than him now? I don't get him! Is he crazy?" Ino asked.

"Naruto-kun is not crazy." A sad voice said making the two look to the source to see the lavender eyed female without pupils walk towards them her dark hair covering her eyes.

"What do you mean? First he gives Sakura a scroll so that she could become stronger, then he get angry! HE IS CRAZY!" Ino shouted her conclusion.

She then had to cover her ears as did Sakura as a loud out burst from the normally silent girl nearly deafen them.

"NARUTO-KUN IS NOT CRAZY!" She shouted, her face red from shouting before dieing down to be replace by a light blush, her shy personality suddenly returned as suddenly as it disappeared before she ran away from the two muttering an apology as she passed.

"What's with her? No wait, don't tell me she actually likes Naruto?" Ino asked in disbelief before asking her friend who agreed with her. They then turned to the clock and saw that they only had little time before break was over so they hurried out of the room not noticing a male with dark hair tied like a pineapple who was supposed to be sleeping but was in truth listening to the conversation.

As the break finished, everyone came back to await their Jounin sensei, and as Naruto expected his team was the only one left where Sakura attempted to approach him after two hours of waiting for their tardy Sensei to appear.

He walked away from her as she did, not wanting to face her yet and asked Sasuke if he wanted to set a trap with him for their tardy Sensei.

Sasuke agreed wanting to punish the Sensei who had the nerve to make him, the great Uchiha Sasuke wait this long, but quickly decided against it when he was sent flying with a stream of blood coming from the two holes of his nose as the blond demonstrated how they were going to punish the said Sensei. Sasuke landed a good distance from the blond covering his bleeding nose

Sakura who was about to ask if she could join had her chin down on the floor as she saw the blond transform to a steamy, hot, sexy, the list could go on, but to put it simply, the blond transformed into a very attractive girl that any guy would fall head over hills for. She then tried to silence her laugh as the still transformed blond shook the raven head awake which the said male did only to see to gigantic mounds near his eyes which caused another massive nose bleed which propelled him to the back wall, which he sadly met with the back of his head before sliding down to the floor out cold with images of the blond beauty dancing around his head.

It took half an hour to wake Sasuke, and by the time he was back to his usual self, with two rolled up tissues on each hole of his nose, he demanded that his two other teammates keep what happened there a secret and both answered with a nod, though the raven haired male had a feeling that his female teammate's nod could be trusted, though the blond can, since, as he put it, what use is the info when they fight. Anyway, Naruto decided to change his punishment to the tardy Sensei courtesy of Sasuke's adamant push on changing it since Sasuke knows that if the blond did it, he would lose the remaining blood he has.

And so their Sensei came and saw the trap, the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise on a table which pushed all other things in his mind out as one thought remained, get the book, and so he ran towards it and as soon as he got it, the small rock he evaded at his back disappeared to reveal the blond crouching behind the tardy Sensei who was about to turn the front cover. With one swift movement the blond punched his rod where a loud sound of a nut cracking was heard where the blond's two teammates winced while the male one was covering his own rod without knowing he was. The Jounin double down gripping his rod while jumping up and down only to feel something poking up his hole after his thirty-third jump as he was about to jump again. His face rapidly gained a red color as the fingers pushed up sending him on his way to meet the wall in front of him.

"Konoha Taijutsu Ougi, Sennen Goroshi, Otoko Barsion!" The blond screamed happily only to see their Sensei crawl towards him before grabbing his leg and pulling himself up with it until he could be seen by the other two before speaking.

"My first impression of you guys, is that I hate you, you especially!" He said glaring at Naruto who gave a sudden kick with the leg that Jounin held towards the same wall the Jounin crashed into which was where the Jounin was seen again in seconds as Naruto scoffed and turned around, his back facing the Jounin with his face looking back at the man.

"Nothing new there, most adult here hates me anyway, and I also hate most of them." He stated getting shocked looks from his two teammates while a sad look came over the Jounins face. "Anyway, what do we do now Sensei?" The blond asked with a sarcastic tone at the word Sensei making man sigh as he answered.

"Where of course going to introduce ourselves, meet me at the roof." he said as he started crawling towards the door making Sakura and Sasuke wonder as to how long it'll take him to get there which was answered by the blond's sigh as he kicked the Jounin lightly to the stomach so that his front was facing upwards before placing his hand on the male's injured rod before green Chakra enveloped it and moments later to the astonishment of the man and his other teammates, he could now stand though the pain on his hole was still there.

"I won't heal the one on your back so that you would remember what you will get when you come again late." Naruto stated making the Jounin wince before the blond started to head at the roof with the other two while he disappeared and reappeared at the roof where the three was minutes later.

At the roof, the Jounin asked Sakura to begin the introduction only for the said female to ask him to demonstrate how it is done, and so he introduced himself.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes, as well as dislikes" at this he glared a Naruto who was talking to Sasuke and both were soon laughing and Kakashi had a vague idea that he was the subject of the laughter.

"I have lots of dreams, hobbies, you don't have to know, anyway, thats all." He finish before feeling a glare from the blond.

"What, not content with my introduction?" He asked making the blond nod before the blond asked him if he could do his introduction for him which the man allowed thinking that the blond does not have any info on him only to be shocked as the blond introduction for him was long, and very detailed.

"His name, Hatake Kakashi, one of the students of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze." He said shocking everyone especially the tone of anger on the last four words, while Naruto continued "Son of the Konoha White Fang," "Thats enough Naruto." Kakashi said but the blond went on without a care. "became an Anbu at an early age, and had a single Sharingan implanted by his female teammate after a mission where their teammate died by the named Uchiha O-" He was not able to continue as a Kunai was placed on his neck and the very serious voice of his Sensei rip the air silencing the other while the blond turned not minding as the Kunai cut half of his neck by turning around glaring at the Jounin.

"Why? Does it hurt for me to mention the time when you were not able to save your friend?" He asked as Kakashi grip on his Kunai trembled but he did not answer making the blond turn away which in turn made the shaking Kunai cut the remaining half of his neck which resulted in his head falling to the ground making all three look at it in shock, which increased as the headless body picked it up before securing it underneath one of the body's armpit before speaking once again shocking the three.

"Forget it, other than Iruka-sensei, and a selected few, all adults here are a waste of my time, especially this one, I could be training instead of waiting for my always late Sensei, anyway, I already researched all I can about about my other teammates so there is no need for me to stay here but I guess I should first introduce myself." He said not fazed by the shocked look he received from the three.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I hate most of the adults here in Konoha, and Likes training and reading. My Dream is to help my friend Sasuke find Uchiha Itatchi, and become the Hokage, so that I could fully control all the back stabbing adults in Konoha, thats all, so see ya." He said before turning to walk away but stopped, turning once again and heading towards Sasuke and position his head near the ear of a freaked out Sasuke before whispering something to his ear, before putting his head back under his armpit and asked him if he got it and the dark haired male nodded stiffly before he smiled and and turned again disappearing right in front of the three

Meanwhile somewhere with many blonds who were either reading or practicing Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu , Kinjutsu, and other things, suddenly stopped what they were doing before looking at each other nodding before heading as one towards the very heart of the forest they were training from while the ones reading exited the building stealthily before heading towards the forest.

At the center of the forest with piles of huge blood sucking leeches were stacked on a spear as well as dead tigers surrounded a large cave where a figure who is also blond like the others also wearing orange jumpsuits but had a pair of red eyes looked at all that was assembled calling out names.

"Ken." a blond with a Katana strapped on his back stood up. "Hai Youko-sama." He answer before the blond named Youko called out other names which the called answered in the same fashion.

"Kin." "Hai Youko-sama."

"Tai." "Hai Youko-sama"

"Nin" "Hai Youko-sama"

"Gen" "Hai Youko-sama"... this goes on until the name Annai was called where there was no answer for a while before a blond with glasses that had swirls on it appeared standing as he answered like the others.

"Annaigakari where were you when I called?" Youko asked making the blond with spectacle bow apologetically telling that his reason was that he found a good book about torture and found himself glued to it until he received the message which only made Youko frown and was about to lecture the blond with glasses until a voice from inside spoke.

"It's okay Youko-sama, his our best information gatherer hence his name, and being one, its natural that he could not drop a book with so much useful information." A voice said as a figure appeared tat the entrance of the cave making everyone kneel don and bow at him.

"Hai Kyubi-sama! But please call me Youko" Youko said to blond with red eyes that had slitted pupils.

"Nonesense Youko-sama, you were the one who trained me when I was only small and usel-" He was not able to continue as Youko put fingers on his lips to silence him. It's okay Kyubi-sama, anyway, why are you here? You should be resting, especially after Kako-san disappeared to bring to us what happened in the academy." Youko said making the slit eyed teen smile before standing up to form a familiar hand sign before calling out the skill's name.

"Kagebunshin No Jutsu" He said before a exact replica appeared in front of him who quickly knelt to a bow at him in respect while Kyubi raised his hand where red Chakra quickly started to gathering around the hand before he trusted it towards the heart of the blond in front of him his body then began to glow as red Chakra appeared around his whole body before it slowly moved to the arm that was inside the blond in front of him until all of it disappeared from Kyubi's form and into the blond in front's whole body where it slowly disappeared and when it did, the blond in front slowly opened his eyes looking at the crimson slitted eyes in front of him before bowing again.

"It's good to see you again Kyubi-sama." he said respectfully.

"Please Kako-san, stop with the formalities, you are me, and I am you, there is no need for you to bow at me since you are my past self." He spoke making Kako stand up.

"And you are my future and creator so it is only right for me to respect you and I know all of us here feels the same way." He said which Kyubi turned to to see all as one bow towards him respectfully.

"Still, I'm sorry for blowing our cover Kyubi-sama." Kako said apologetically and made to bow again but was stopped by Kyubi.

"It's okay, it's only a matter of time before they know anyway." Kyubi said with a sigh before turning to the sea of spiky blond hair before calling out someones name.

"Nin." He called making a blond with a large scroll around his body stand up. "Hai Kyubi-sama." He answered respectfully.

"You should know what I'm going to say by the memory of Kako, so do you have it?" He nodded before calling a name.

"Hono." He called making a blond with a symbol of flame on the back of his orange jumpsuit where the spiral should be. He also had a large red scroll around his body which he opened to the ground before placing a hand on one of the words written and out came a crimson scroll with the fox stamp on it which the blond placed between his hands before red Chakra surrounded his hand and the scroll before it open before rolling out showing it's content which soon floated out of the scroll and into another scroll which Nin threw out open before he pulled it back and sealed it before enveloping it with his hands which soon glowed with his red chakra for a while before it died down. When it did, he pocketed it as Hono resealed the scroll before heading towards Kyubi before bowing in front of him and offering the scroll to him which he took and opened looking at it.

"Hono No Ken" He spoke nodding before giving it to Kako, "Go and give this to Sasuke since you did promise him a new scroll before you left him with the others." As Kyubi said this Kako nodded before dashing towards the exit of the forest heading towards his old home, where Sasuke was waiting while he heard Youko talk about paying a visit to their Sensei's home.

As Kako appeared he apologized at Sasuke before giving him the scroll which the dark haired male who hesitated for a while, seeing him with his head back on his body.

"Don't worry, the me before was my Jikan Kage Bunshin, which could take as many hits until his time runs out." He assured Sasuke who somehow was able to calm down before accepting the scroll looking at it in interest.

"Anyway, Sasuke, I've kept my end of the bargain now tell me, was there anything important Sensei said when I was gone?" Kako asked receiving a Hn form Sasuke, his usually reply before telling him what the cyclops said while he was away.

"He said to meet at the training ground with the three logs and not to eat food. He said we are having a survival test and said that this test has a failing percentage of sixty-six percent Naruto." He finished while his eyes continued looking at the scroll, his eyes widening as time passed.

"I guess you like it, but take note that as you use that your hands slowly burn so even if you can use it to send a shock wave of fire flying through the air, and many others you might only be able to use it for a minute before your hands give way, and I can't have a disabled teammate." Naruto warned him which made Sasuke say his trade mark Hn, before remembering something.

"By the way, what was that you were about to say before Kakashi-sensei cut you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh that. Well I guess it got you interested when you heard the Sharingan and Uchiha huh? Well, the guy who died was named Uchiha Obito, the main reason for Sensei's tardy streak, anyway, I'm sure he'll be training you the most since his is the only one left in the village who knows ri-" He was not able to finish as a dark look over took Sasuke, which he mentally kicked himself for reminding him.

"Anyway, wanna try the justu at the scroll?" He asked in hope lighten the mood which Sasuke replied with a nod before both started heading towards a vacant training field to train not noticing a shadow of a girl with a pair of emerald eyes looking at the two retreating forms of her teammates, she then looked at the place she saw them meet.

'That must be Naruto's home.' she thought as she started ascending the stairs and opened the door to a sight that shocked her. On the walls were words from spray paints that said words like Get Out Demon, May the spawn of Hell burn alive, and other such words, she could not bear to read, she then saw all his furniture broken, dishes, also broken, bed, cover by dust like the floor with the springs poking out of the matters. All of this shocked her but what shocked her the most was what lay in front of her where all she could do was gap as her pair of emerald eyes met another pair of emerald eyes.

Azuretasy: Please read and review R+R as I'm practically new again here after my very long break in typing. Anyway, before reviewing, let me just say Naruto here is indeed powerful here but that is not the main focus and he isn't god like here. I think I should rate this higher than k but I don't know, what do you guys think I should rate this? Any suggestion that you think would help this story especially constructive ones are very much welcome. Anyway hope to hear from you soon. Bye bye

Next Chapter: Chapter 2 Memories


End file.
